Love Equals Hate Equals Revenge Equals Love
by annakas
Summary: Lex ponders over the fact that he has slept with half of Justice League and what it says about himself. Or in other words: Luthor Kind of Love. Slash. Lexvarious.


A/N: Sadly I have no beta in Smallville fandom and no one answered my cry for help. I hope you all forgive me because English is not my first language. So if you are brave enough to read and stomach my bad spelling and grammar mistakes I'll appreaciate it and applaud you. If anyone wishes to beta this monster, then even better, I have nothing against it. Now on to the fic.

Love Equals Hate Equals Revenge Equals Love...

by

annakas

Lex thinks he is the only person who has slept with that many superheroes while not being part of their little group, in fact the opposite is true. He could be counted in the evil villians list. He finds it amusing at best but bitterly ironic most of the time. Like fate likes to kick him down and say: "See I am not through with you yet Luthor."

Most of the time Lex does not know how it all came to this. How he became part of the bad guys. It had been his life goal for such a long time to not become his father but the universe had different plans for him, he became much much worse. And Lex was tired of fighting against destiny.

He was aware of atleast five of his past lovers who liked to don ridiculous spandex (or rubber in some cases) costumes in their free time and save the common people from the clutches of evil, that being a case robbery or world domination attempt by some lunatic.

Lex is curious what the fact that he attracts superheroes to his bed says about himself. If it is some twisted subcouncious wish of his to be saved. Him being cast in the role of Devilicus and the lover as Warrior Angel. He does not like to believe that. It is too phatetic for a Luthor.

Of course his lovers were not aware that he knew about their secret identities. Though it would be amusing to see what the Justice League would do if they knew he knew some of their real names.

Some days he wonders if his past lovers swap stories about him and his bed powress or if he is a dirty secret they are afraid of in the light of day and think only in the dark of the night.

He knows the first one was Batman. First in every sense. Yes he and Bruce were lovers before the Dark knight was born but it still counted. His first friend, first lover, his first relationship. They were together for three years and friends even more before it ended.

Three years in Excelsior as roomates. He felt drawn to Bruce the second he met him. Became the friend of the dark mysterious bitter boy. For years that friendship was the only thing that helped him to cope with the burden of his name. And then puberty hit and he and Bruce became even more. It was their secret and then his lover finished school two years before him and left. Lex thought they would continue it but Bruce had other plans. Other coals that didn't involve him. He went to east to learn, without a word of goodbye.

That was the first time Lex heart was broken. It felt bitter. But still he couldn't hate Bruce for it. The hate came later. Much much later.

The second one was Superman, again before the Man of Steel was born, with sweet innocent farmboy Clark, who lied constantly, but was his friend despite of his Luthor name and money. It felt novel that someone was interested in him for himself. In Lex not Luthor, the heir for billions.

Now he knows he was so naive to believe that. To fall for the innocent face that was facade but then... then it felt real. It felt marvellous. It was worth everything- Clark was worth everything. he did everything Clark asked, that being a loaning of a car or hiding fugitives in his house. And worst of all he killed to protect Clark and his secrets. And still Clark didn't trust him and lied and lied and lied and blamed him in things that went wrong in his family and life that Lex had no involvement in.

He was together with Clark for four years. After a year of friendship filled with innuendo and outrageous flirting they succumbed to the forbidden passion when Clark turned sixteen. Again in secret. Clark didn't want to hurt his family.

For first time in years Lex was happy again. Since Bruce to be precise. He could ignore the lies, one day Clark had to trust him, had to tell him the truth. No relationship ever could work otherwise. They were going to be the stuff of legends, he was sure of it. He just had to be patient. But Clark never did, trust him that is. He never revelaed his secrets to him. He lied and lied and lied with his innocent face.

One day Clark decided to start dating so that his parents wouldn't suspect anything about him and Lex. Lex didn't like it but he agreed and understood why Clark felt he had to do it. The farmboy was going only to some innocent dates nothing more. And Lex didn't like the thought of what his father would do to the Kent family if he ever discovered the relationship.

Lex particuraly didn't like the fact that the cover girl was Lana but he trusted Clark and dealt with it. Until he discovered that Clark cheated on him with the girl that is. That was the second time his heart was broken. Clark was so very sorry for hurting Lex, he begged for forgiveness and Lex gave it to him.

He understood Clark needed to do some experimenting. Try what it felt to sleep with a girl. Lana was in the past and a next cover girl was found. This time it was Chloe.

Lex knew that Clark had no designs for the blond. Lana was the girl the farmboy had dreamed about and Chloe was strictly in the just friends category. Chloe was safe even if she had wished for more. Lex believed it. He needed to believed it.

Until again it was revealed that Clark cheated. It had just happened. This time Lex didn't forgive but still stayed he loved Clark he really did. And then after Chloe there was Alicia and then Lois and Lex really really really didn't want to think about who else there could have been. But Clark always came back to him in tears with promises of never doing it again. He lied every time.

One day Lex woke up and just knew that Clark was never going to trust him with his secrets. That he was going to lie again and again. That was the day he left Smallville and finished permanetly his relationship with Clark. By that day the love was tinged with deep feelings of bitterness but still no hate. The hate came later. Much later.

Being back in Metropolis was liberating he drowned himself in strings of onenight stands. That's were he got his third and fourth/fift superheroes from.

He slept with Peter Parker on a business trip while wisiting his old school mate Ozborne. The talks went well and on his last night in town he went out to celebrate. Peter drew his eyes the second he stepped into the seedy bar. Something in the youth reminded him of Clark. It was comforting and the sex was good. The photographer was really limber in bed. It was a happy memory.

He didn't know Peter was Spiderman until years later when the superhero foiled one of his and Harry's plans. He regonised the way Spiderman moved and the voice was so familiar too. Three days later he put the voice and movement in his mind together and got Peter as the answer. He was amused and the kept the info a secret. It could come handy some day.

The fourth and fift one were the same person. Namely one Richard Grayson a.k.a former boywonder Robin and current Nightwing. He slept with Dick, as he preferred to be called, purely for revenge. Not that it wasn't pleasurable, Dick was very good looking after all. By the time he met the young man he had discovered the identity of Batman and the hate for his former lover had already been in exsistence.

He was sure Dick had no idea who he was when he snuggled against his back in a nightclub they both were coinsitencly visiting. The dancing that fallowed resembled more of vertical sex with clothes on. They rubbed and frottaged against each other until Dick wispered his wish to visit the backrooms. Lex had a better idea.

He had recognised Bruce's former ward the second he turned his head and saw the face of the man who he danced with. It was just too perfect of a chance for revenge to be passed up. Lex led Dick into a hotel room where they proceeded to fuck each others brains out. Spiderman had nothing compared to the limberness of Dick. When they parted Dick was non the wiser that Xander was actually Lex Luthor his former gurdians ex-lover. And by the time he discovered it Dick had become Nightwing and had shacked up with Bruce again.

Somedays Lex wonders if Bruce knows that he and Dick had fucked. If Dick had the guts to tell the brooding man of the night long fuckfest he had had with his lovers ex-boyfriend. One of their current enemies. Lex doubts it that Bruce is aware, but it still brings him so much pleasure knowing that the man would flip out if he ever discovered the fact. That the man would seeth in impotent rage knowing he could do nothing to change the fact.

Lex still remembers the time he started to hate Bruce. It was the day he met Batman and instantly recognised his ex in the Dark Knight. It hurt to know that Bruce had judged him, had not trusted him, just like Clark. It enraged him how Bruce made business with him on day, smiling and laughing like with an old dear friend and at night was sneaking around in that ridiculous costume in his labs to find out about his secrets, his projects and how to stop him if he didn't like what he found. It burned him bitterly how Bruce just didn't talk with him, ask for explanations or ask him to stop. Bruce should have known Lex would do anythng for his friends. For the ones he loved. But he didn't know or didn't care. And Lex learned to hate him for it bitterly.

Bruce has no idea that Lex knows, and Lex likes it that way. They still sometimes have business lunches together. It is rare but it happens and everytime Lex keenly observes how Bruce plays the part of an estranged friend ex-lover who likes to catch up with him while in reality just a couple of weeks ago he had destroyed some of Lex's seedier business practices. How in reality he has judged Lex and found him lacking. How he considers him an enemy not friend. And now while having lunch they tell jokes, remember their school time and exhange gossip about their former shoolmates. It amuses Lex in a bitter way.

He still loves Bruce, like he loves Clark. The hate has overweighed the love for both men for a long time now. Still it is there.

Lex thinks it is his destiny to hate the people he loves. He loved his family but hated them too. His father for not loving Lex for who he was and trying to turn Lex into a copy of himself until he suceeded even over his wildest dreams.

His mother for killing Julian and letting Lex take the blame for it, though Lex took it freely. For dying and leaving Lex alone to the tender mery of his father.

Julian for being born and taking the place of heir instead of him. Lex the bald freak. For dieing just when Lex got used to him and started to love him. For leaving him alone with his father.

Lucas for pruving the fact that his father was fucking around on his dieing mother. And for joining his father not him in the end when it truly mattered.

Pamela for leaving for so long and coming back only to die some months later.

Amanda for being this sweet naive girl and then leaving even if it was Lex who chased her away.

Bruce for loving and leaving and judging and lieing and lieing and lieing.

Clark for loving and cheating and judging and lieing and lieing and lieing, despite the fact that Lex had forgiven him. Killed for him.

Clark for using him and for the fact that Clark believed that Lex would deliberately hurt him. That Lex had to discover the much coveted secret with reading an article with pictures in the "Daily Planet" about the alien named Kal-El, Superman the hero of Metropolis. Lex recognised Clark the second he saw the photo of Superman in the ridiculous arms crossed pose that so screamed of Jonathan Kent and the mans selfrighteous platidudes he liked to constantly spout out of his mouth every time Lex came anywhere near the Kent farm. The eyes in the picture were wrong but it still was Clark.

The day Lex read the article he started to hate Clark. The love was till there but this burning bitter hate far overwhelmed the past caring. The situation was so familiar with the Batman one.

Lex laughed after finishing the paper. He laughed for finally knowing the secret that he already half susbected anyway. For finally getting proof for his theories. For the eerie similarity it all hadwith his and Bruce's relationship. For being the ex-lover for the two most respected feared coveted admired superheroes. The two leaders of Justice League who severely disliked each other.

Lex laughed and laughed and then he destroyed everything in his office and drunk himself into stupor. Nothing could snub out the bitter rage he felt. The pain. He hated the two men who he still loved for causing that pain even years after their relationships had ended. How they still could twist the knife in his heart even if he should have moved on a long time ago.

That was also the day he ordered his cryptonite ring to be made.

Lex had his revenge for Clark too. Again the superhero was not aware of the deed and that was the way Lex liked it best. Knowing something that would twist Clark. Hurt him if he only knew.

Lex played on one of the the biggest wishes Clark had. On on of his biggest fears of being forever alone. The last Cryptonian. It had only taken an old semen sample he had kept from the time of their relationship, a sample from him, a donated egg and the great sience lab he owned to create Connor his and Clark's son. The one Clark would never know of. The half-alien half-human child.

Connor Luthor was loved and taken care of. The tragic story of Lex's long time mysterious lover dying and leaving the billionaire alone as a single parent broke the news some time ago. The whole world felt sorry for the two males. Connor for losing his mother and Lex for losing his much loved mistress and leaving the man rise their lovechild all alone.

It amused Lex everytime when Clark Kent or Superman had stumbled upon him and Connor in some social event. How Clark never recognised his son. How he even didn't susbect.

Revenge was sweet.

Lex loved Connor and never regretted creating him even if the reasons for it had been wrong. Connor was the best decision he ever made. He didn't feel so alone anymore and his son was his reason for living.

Connor. His sweet little boy. His sweet little revenge. Just his and his alone.


End file.
